


coffee

by yongyuan



Series: never met someone like you [chansoo college au] [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, please read part 1 first!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyuan/pseuds/yongyuan
Summary: [five times park chanyeol fell in love with do kyungsoo and one time he ... ]two: 1010, 13:26





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is SECOND in a 5+1 series! please read part 1, "ramyeon," first! 
> 
> enjoy u0u

_two: 1010, 13:26_

 

chanyeol is nothing if not aggressively friendly and easy to talk to. he sits at the same table every friday from then on, and kyungsoo (affectionately dubbed “soo”) always meets him with his bowl of ramyeon. the tugging in chanyeols chest doesnt really go away, but he ignores it in favor of _~friendship~_ . one friday, the cafeteria is uniquely raucous and chanyeol has to strain to hear (kyungsoo, on the other hand, has no problem hearing chanyeol; the boy is _so_ loud). midway through his story, kyungsoo stops:

 

“hey, do you want to come to my dorm? it’s… a lot cleaner and quieter than here, at least.”

 

like being woken from a dream (a very _loud_ dream with an inordinate number of people in the background studying calculus), chanyeol does a double take and looks right at kyungsoo, wide eyed and apprehensively awaiting a response. _mistake_ , he thinks; the tugging gets stronger. he ignores it.

 

“okay!”

 

kyungsoo, clearly not as nervous as chanyeol, finishes his anecdote about something stupid his duet partner and roommate did. chanyeol half-listens, not because he doesn’t care, but because he is preoccupied with regaining self composure and bringing his heartbeat down to a regular speed.

 

“chanyeol.” kyungsoo pulls on his sleeve. “we're here, you're going to the fire escape.”

 

“right… i just wanted to, you know, check it out, make sure i had an escape plan in case you're… secretly a murderer?”

 

kyungsoo stares at him blankly. chanyeol gives a weak smile. _what was that why did i say that i’m so stupid who calls their new friend a murderer oh my god he’s gonna kick me out before even letting me in --_

 

“well, you’ve found me out, guess i’ll have to kill you now or you’ll divulge my secrets. but i’ll make you some coffee first. they don’t say my coffee is to _die for_ for no reason!”

 

kyungsoo is _really bad_ at trying not to laugh. chanyeol is _really bad_ at not blushing.

 

“nobody says that!”

 

“they totally do!”

 

some more playful arguing, a couple harmless punches thrown, a lot of fumbling with the wrong keys (“why do you have so many keys? no no wait, _soo_ many keys? _ow_ , don’t punch me”), and they make it into the dorm. the coffee, chanyeol admits, is pretty good. (for instant coffee.) even though their dorms are relatively identical structure-wise, chanyeol is a little taken aback at how different everything is. there are golden yellow curtains in the window (“my mom gave those to me because she said it’d feel ‘homier’ or something”), no clothes on the ground (“i cleaned up for jongdae last night, he owes me”), and a soft aroma of coffee, cinnamon, and something else unidentifiable but unmistakably pleasant. kyungsoo sits on his bottom bunk, wrapping himself immediately in his massive comforter. under the covers, he looks so small and sleepy and soft and chanyeol wants to scoop him up and carry him home and make coffee for him (or tea, or hot cocoa, or whatever kyungsoo wants). chanyeol shifts uncomfortably from his spot, sitting backwards in the one chair in the dorm, busying himself by tackling the honey-colored butterflies in his stomach.

 

“so, kyungsoo.” his voice cracks. “... kyungsoo. you said you're a vocal major? will you, uh, sing me something, maybe?” kyungsoo looks up and this time it’s chanyeol looking wide-eyed and apprehensive.

 

quickly, he drops his gaze and bites a nail (remembering how his mom used to reprimand him for the same habit, chanyeol almost swats his hand away, but he thinks about coming into physical contact with kyungsoo and the butterflies have a field day). “i don’t know, i -”

 

“what if i sing with you?” _why did i say that oh my god i can barely keep a straight face around him how am i planning on singing nice one you absolute fool -_

 

but chanyeol’s self-pitying thoughts are interrupted by the way kyungsoo’s face absolutely lights up (new goal for the semester: make him smile like that again). suddenly buzzing with excitement and energy, he waves him over to the bed and babbles on excitedly about songs he’s been listening to that he wanted to cover but ughh, his duet-partner-slash-roommate-that-chanyeol-is-mostly-aware-of doesn’t like the same songs. chanyeol catches a couple titles but he’s mostly just enamored by kyungsoo’s smile (and the light shining in his eyes, and the faint blush staining his cheeks, and the way he talks with his hands) and panicking about how close they’re sitting. kyungsoo throws the comforter over chanyeol and scoots ever closer and chanyeol can feel the warmth glowing off kyungsoo and he’s pretty sure his heart is beating loud enough to hear.

 

“chanyeol, are you ready?” when kyungsoo looks directly at him (he has to tilt his head up just a little, even sitting down), chanyeol knows he’s not, but he smiles and nods.

 

as it turns out, chanyeol was wrong; kyungsoo’s voice doesn’t just sound like honey, it sounds like fireworks and bells and crystal clear waves and all of chanyeol’s favorite things all rolled up into one and he’s so, so overwhelmed. and somehow, he manages to paint a harmony below it with his own voice, low and smooth, like velvet against kyungsoo’s diamond, making it shine brighter and clearer, and he thinks that maybe kyungsoo’s voice _is_ his favorite thing.

 

  
“hey, we sound good together, don’t we?” 


End file.
